halolegendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ajax 013
Hyopcrisy? Hypocrisy isn't half as funny as that guy ;P [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] 'Taters... ''' 21:00, 20 May 2009 (UTC) ORLY? Second contribution... good job *pats on back.* You noticed, you cared? Hehe, you probably didn't even plan to make anything here. Just to make a user account to mock me... that was worthy of a ban but meh, not worth it. Actually the ban was a joke, I will unban you but I must ask first: so... how does it feel? How does it feel for someone to unfairly ban you for 40 years? Heh, not too good huh? How does it feel for someone to treat you unfairly and witha biast attitude just because he or she doesn't like you? Perhaps you will have learned that things are always more painful on the receiving end. Not the end of the drunk guy who abuses his fellow admins and bans users for nothing. The ban was a joke and it was also to let you know how it feels so that you might learn. You got banned for 40 years and why? You did nothing wrong. Snapatchu's ban was extended and he did nothing to have that done... I really do hope you've learned something... [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters...]] 03:29, 4 June 2009 (UTC) I did not lay the blame on him. I had to leave and was unable to complete the conversation. And I did not knowingly ban dodge. As I have never been banned before I did not know what would happen. Ban dodging requires the intent of the continuation of editing on the wikia. I no longer want anything to do with the halo fanon. The only reason You saw an edit by me was I was trying to copy and paste to our wikia, but I only wanted a select amount of the info, so trying to separate it all took allot of time, and in the end I lost track of which wiki I was on and accidentally saved it on Halo Fanon (which I reverted), and yet you banned me again anyway. You are abusing your power by unacceptable my new user account as '''the' account and banning me as a sock. I asked you to transfer the original ban to the new account and eternally ban Syzygy but no, you wanted to do it your own way. Banning you on here was a joke developed by Meat and I meant only to last two days. I however forgot about it and Regal found out by reading your comment. The only reason you would be banned is disturbance of the peace with your drunken jokes/comments or whatever you want to call it. I have to go yet again, I will continue later. -- ::Yes, Meat banned you because he wanted the privilege. I am ultimately the one who finally agreed to allow it. He would not have done it otherwise. The ban was a joke nonetheless. I did not create this account to ban dodge on Halo Fanon. I created this because it was far too annoying to keep going back and forth copying the symbol for the name for everything for the Syzygy and it was to be used here. And besides Rot no longer goes to the wiki. The new administration can change the policies. If you are referring to me ban dodging on the IRC it does not count. The IRC is not run or owned by wikia. Had I wanted to, I would have appealed to the Wikia staff about it. But since I don't plan to return to Halo Fanon for article editing, it would ultimately be pointless. -- Well... it seems nothing was accomplished by this. You learned nothing, I honestly doubt that you give a crap... well this conversation is over, have a good day. [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters...'']] 17:59, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Hi Hello, I am Lauren, I apologize that I haven't had the chance to get to know you yet, I am running for Guardian, I understand that I don't know you, but I would be honored to have your vote, and I would like to get to know you better. Thank you :) Don't touch our home page, we'll link you if we want to, you have no reason to touch our homepage, so back the hell away. Sure, Self punishment, right. Sure mother, I'll get right on that. Sorry, but I feel no reason to 'punish' myself for some joke that you and all of fanon took badly, I'm not going to punish myself when I feel-no, when I know I haven't done anything wrong, get a life, and leave me alone. Keep your fanon crap to yourself, we don't want it here, good day, Secondly, we are not here to harbor trolls, the reason for this wikia is for people to be able to have a more secure place, fanon? No. I've been there. and psht. You say we harbor 'miscreants'. Sure, whatever. And to the second rule about "hell" I got news for you, I know for a fact you have absolutely no room to talk about that, take it from me, I don't want to be rude, the fact is, you could have come to me, asked nicely. And without a beat of hesitation, I would have removed it for you, but it is the Guardian's job to handle the wikia. Thank you for your time, God bless,